¿Qué se siente?
by Nozomi Yuki
Summary: Near tiene una duda y solo se le ocurre una persona a quien poder consultársela, esa persona la ayudara, si, pero... de que manera?


Hola aquí estoy con otro fic ^^

Ando triste ya que no tengo ni un review de alguien que no conozca (ni los que conozco me dejan ya -_-u) pero bueno, este fic es para el cumpleaños de Himiko o como se le conoce en fanfiction

0 Mihael Keehl 0

Felicidades Himiko! Espero que te guste, lo e echo con mucho cariño para ti ^^

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, pero la historia es solo mia)

* * *

Near estaba jugando con unos cubos, apilandolos en la sala común de la Wammy's House cuando un grupo de niñas entro a la sala hablando. El grupo se puso a una distancia de Near y continuaron hablando entre risas y cuchicheos. El peliblanco no les prestaba atención, seguía a su labor hasta que una de las chicas gritó y entonces prestó atención a la conversación.

-Kyaaa! Ya lo hiciste! Cuenta, cuenta!

-No hice nada, y ni siquiera sé como a salido el tema- respondió una niña castaña con un ligero sonrojo

-Siiii claaaro, no hiciste nada, verdad? Por eso no te has sonrojado, no?- insistió una niña rubia a su compañera

La castaña descubierta se sonrojó aun mas.

-Que no, no paso nada- miraba al suelo

-Va dime, no hace falta que digas con quien, solo quiero saber como te sentiste- la miró sonriente

-Vale, pues... fue... no sé, cálido y tierno- lo decía con una sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas ligeramente

-Aaaahh que mona! Jijiji que suerte, el mio fue muy rápido y brusco no me lo esperaba- la rubia puso morritos -aunque me gustó jijiji

Near seguía escuchando, curioso para saber de que era de lo que hablaban.

-Jooo que suerte ya os han besado!- dijo otra niña

Y empezaron una discusión sobre el tema que el albino ya no entendió entre tantas voces a la vez. Cansado de tanto grito, cogió sus cubos y fue a su cuarto, donde le empezó a dar vueltas a la conversación, la verdad que ese tema no le interesaba, al menos no hasta ahora. Seria verdad lo que decían las niñas? No todos parecían sentir los besos igual, y él, que de sentimientos y de sensaciones con otra persona no sabia nada, le costaba aun mas entender.

Después de darle muchas vueltas decidió ir a preguntárselo a alguien, se levantó y fue a una habitación en concreto. Fue directo sin dudar ni un segundo. Picó a la puerta y espero respuesta.

-Quien es?

-Soy Near

-No hay nadie, vete

-... - el albino no cambió la expresión y volvió a insistir -puedo pasar?

-No!- el rubio se levantó de la cama echo una furia y se fue directo a la puerta abriéndola de golpe -Que quieres!

-Quería consultarte una duda que tengo- dijo el menor enroscándose un mechón y mirando el suelo

El rubio se sorprendió muchísimo, el numero 1 le quería preguntar algo a él! El niño perfecto que lo sabe todo, no lo sabia todo!

Agachó la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos y sonrió maliciosamente, como estaba disfrutando ese momento.

-Mmm no sé... estoy ocupado- suspiro -me pillas en mal momento- en verdad el rubio estaba leyendo un libro mientras comía chocolate en la cama -va pasa- dijo como si fuera un esfuerzo y le hiciera un gran favor al albino por desperdiciar su precioso tiempo

Near miró dentro de la habitación para ver si el rubio estaba ocupado haciendo deberes, pero no vio ningún rastro de eso, aun así preguntó.

-Seguro que puedo pasar Mello?

-Si, si, pasa de una vez- dijo cansado y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar

-Gracias Mello- el albino pasó dentro quedandose frente a la cama

Mello lo siguió sentadose en la cama y volviendo a coger la tableta de chocolate comiendo un poco.

-A ver, que es lo que quieres?

-Quería preguntarte algo- seguía enroscándose el mechón

-Si, eso ya lo se, di lo que sea de una vez- dijo fastidiado y mordió con fuerza la tableta de chocolate

-Que se siente cuando te dan un beso?- el albino lo miró directamente a los ojos

Mello abrió muchos sus ojos mirando como si no viera al albino, atragantandose poco después con el trozo de chocolate que tenia en la boca sorprendido por la pregunta del menor. Se puso a toser muy fuerte, después de un momento se calmó y se acabo el chocolate que le quedaba en la boca. Repuesto del atragantamiento volvió a mirar a Near, que todo ese rato lo estubo observando sin decir nada ni cambiar su expresión.

-Q-que has dicho!- aun sin creer lo que había oído

-Que, que se siente cuando te be...

-Si, si, ya!- le cortó el rubio -ya lo e oído, pero a que viene eso?

Near tardo un momento en responder, pensado que si lo había oído para que le hacia repetir.

-Simplemente me entró curiosidad tras escuchar una conversación de unas niñas en la sala común mientras yo me encontraba en ella jugando

-Ah... ya, p-pero porque me vienes a preguntar a mi?

-Porque pensé que tu sabrías del tema

-P-porque piensas eso!- se estaba poniendo nervioso por lo que le decía Near

-Porque tu tienes contacto con la gente, eres sociable y emocional, así que tu palabra sobre lo que se siente al que te besen es mas fiable, eso creo yo- se enroscaba el mechón mas rápido

-Jm! Emocional- refunfuñó

-Bueno... entonces dime, que se siente?

-Ahg! Calla!- dijo un poco sonrojado, estaba incomodo por tratar ese tema con el

-Pero no me ibas a ayudar?- lo miraba fijamente

-Si... pero yo pensaba que era para otra cosa!- se estaba alterando

-Que mas da para lo que sea? Solo contestame, que se siente?- se acerco un poco al rubio

-No! Dejame tranquilo!- cada vez se alteraba mas

-No entiendo, porque no me quieres decir?

-Pu-pues porque eso es personal- se sonrojó mas

-Lo entiendo pero... yo solo quería saber- se puso a mirar el suelo -al menos... dime si te gustó?

-Near... - Mello miraba al suelo desde hace rato, ya no le podía mirar a la cara [Porque a mi? Porque me tiene que preguntar esto precisamente a mi? Sera idiota...] pensó Mello

Se comió otro trozo de chocolate para coger fuerzas, le costó tragarlo. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y miró fijamente al albino con decisión en sus ojos, se acercó hasta quedar frente a el, lo cogió de los hombros mientras lo miraba con los labios apretados. Near lo miraba sin comprender que hacia y un poco extraño al estar agarrado por Mello.

Mello respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire para calmarse, cogió suavemente la cara de Near entre sus manos acercándose a su rostro lentamente, cerrando los ojos. El albino abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Mello acercarse a el sin saber que iba a hacer.

Mello cortó la poca distancia que quedaba, fundiendo sus labios con los de Near, era un beso dulce y tierno. Near estaba tenso, no se esperaba eso, pero poco a poco se fue relajando cerrando sus ojos también y dejandose llevar por el rubio, que saboreo un poco los labios del albino, dejando que también el menor saboreara los suyos.

El beso duró unos segundos mas, hasta que ambos se separaron por haber contenido la espiración tanto rato, ambos tenían un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y respiraban con un poco de dificultad. Ninguno decía nada hasta que Mello se atrevió a romper ese silencio incomodo.

-Si me gustó- y diciendo eso salió corriendo de su habitación muy avergonzado por lo que había echo, había besado a Near, su primer beso había sido con él y al pensar eso, se puso aun mas rojo

Near estaba en la habitación, aun no se había repuesto de lo que le acababa de pasar, estaba descolocado, jamas había tenido contacto con alguien y el primero que tiene es ese tipo de contacto y encima de Mello. Se llevó dos dedos a los labios, con la cabeza un poco gacha, sonrió levemente.

-Sabe a chocolate- dijo aun sonriendo, y salio de la habitación de Mello para ir a la suya, pensando que era mejor de lo que habían dicho las niñas

* * *

Y ahora lo de siempre, por favor dejadme algún review para saber que os a parecido, que no hace falta estar registrado para hacerlo

Sobre todo tu Himiko ¬¬

Mira que cuando me lea bien tu fic no te dejo ninguno jm! ;P

Espero que te haya gustado ^^


End file.
